Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2014
10:44 Hullo 10:44 Hullo 10:45 Cereal 10:46 Hullo 10:48 Hullo 10:50 Hullo 10:44 Hullo 10:44 Hullo 10:45 Cereal 10:46 Hullo 10:48 Hullo 10:50 Hullo 10:51 Hello 10:51 Lol 10:52 Engrish 10:52 lol 10:53 hai 10:55 Kay 10:55 hai 10:58 Otato 11:02 Wat shall we talk about 11:02 Dunno 11:02 Rias: I don't really know. 11:03 Rias: What do you wan't to do, Reap? 11:03 I don't know 11:03 S3x 11:03 lol jk 11:03 Rias:BRILLIANT! 11:04 Well, I did sleep with Rias last night... 11:04 Nude 11:04 PM 11:04 Mmkau 11:05 ehm 11:05 hai 11:05 h 11:05 Hai 11:06 MSpm 11:06 lol 11:06 hallo 11:06 is dat reymond on a rock 11:06 Yes. 11:06 Wat's a reymond? 11:07 Raymond = iguana 11:07 sturgis = chameleon 11:07 No-name = gecko 11:07 kk 11:07 @MSP how did u put ponies on ur userpage 11:07 @revern Guppie did it for me 11:07 Theres a website 11:08 can't remember link 11:08 i want 11:09 Ask guppie 11:09 i want discord 11:10 I haz a changeling, discord, luna, gummy and the flim flam brothers 11:10 found da website 11:10 it's called browser ponies 11:11 Yus 11:11 its complicated doe 11:11 test 11:12 j 11:12 k 11:14 teach me how to ponify my userpage naw 11:14 Idk 11:14 guppie did it 11:15 Ask on his massage wall 11:16 i will try to do it myself 11:16 Good luck. 11:19 Hai spe 11:20 hai 11:20 hallo 11:21 Brb, me and Rias are going to eat sum dinner 11:21 Mkay 11:21 *throws the 3 lizards to SPE* TAKE CARE OF THEM 11:21 TREAT THEM WITH CARE 11:22 ._. 11:22 *slices lizards* 11:22 How the f*ck you dare 11:23 I GIVE UP 11:23 oh the f**k I dare 11:23 Lol. 11:23 THAT IGUANA COSTED 150 POUNDS 11:24 bro I use dollars 11:24 then 10000 dollars 11:24 AND THAT GECKO 11:24 50 POUNDS 11:24 AND THE CHAMELEON 11:24 SEVENTIEEEEEEEE 11:25 eh 11:25 EHEHUHUHHAHAHUEHUEHUAHUAHUA 11:27 meh gonna update PvZAS 11:27 770 11:30 k 11:30 . 11:31 Test 11:33 okokkokok 11:34 Ded 11:34 anyone haz skype 11:34 Nope 11:34 I needz skype 11:34 to sumone 11:37 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140921052336/pvzcc/images/1/14/Rias_uniform.jpg 11:37 Rias: Dat's me! 11:37 Mmkay 11:40 Double join 11:41 Uh nu 11:41 owo 11:41 owo? 11:42 I think tis a face 03:35 Hi 03:44 World War II updated 03:44 l 03:45 Wut 03:46 *k 03:46 K 03:47 After I complete World War II I will start doing Gunslinging Greaser Centre 03:50 Got any ideas for GGC? 03:50 Iilgrei? 03:51 No 03:35 Hi 03:44 World War II updated 03:44 l 03:45 Wut 03:46 *k 03:46 K 03:47 After I complete World War II I will start doing Gunslinging Greaser Centre 03:50 Got any ideas for GGC? 03:50 Iilgrei? 03:51 No 03:35 Hi 03:44 World War II updated 03:44 l 03:45 Wut 03:46 *k 03:46 K 03:47 After I complete World War II I will start doing Gunslinging Greaser Centre 03:50 Got any ideas for GGC? 03:50 Iilgrei? 03:51 No 06:24 hai 06:24 hallo 06:24 Orb 06:24 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140922170441/plantsvszombies/images/6/6b/Gatlingpea.png 06:26 :o 06:27 wait 06:27 am i wrong or you told that you will be on school trip 06:27 I will 06:28 but for only 1 day 06:28 not 1 week like last schooltrip 06:29 and when you will go? 06:29 tommorrow 06:29 which means 06:30 I won´t be on my computer/tablet/handy/Wii U/second computer/laptop at all tommorrow 06:34 D: 06:34 ikr 06:34 well 06:34 maybe dats good 06:34 4u 06:35 maybe 06:35 but 06:35 i never ever dever was a big fan of schooltrips 06:35 Btw 06:36 i had to change schools because some classes had to change place and i had no space in my old school anymore 06:36 so yah 06:44 Hallo guys 06:44 Hai 06:44 I'm bored 06:44 and I just got out of school 06:44 k 06:44 and also I just made issue 5 of my comic series 06:44 lol 06:44 User blog:Throwkirby/Throwkirby adventures in RANDOMNESS comics! 06:44 Check it out there 06:44 you shouldn't get out of school :D 06:45 Some of my old classmates changed school with me 06:45 well unless something unneeded is in it 06:45 ya I know most of the stuff in my school already 06:47 I am playing Game Dev Tycoon right now 06:48 dude 06:48 you should play PvZGM 06:48 it is awesome 06:48 it is 06:48 but 06:48 yah 06:49 Did you check out my comic series? 06:52 yes 06:45 ya I know most of the stuff in my school already 06:47 I am playing Game Dev Tycoon right now 06:48 dude 06:48 you should play PvZGM 06:48 it is awesome 06:48 it is 06:48 but 06:48 yah 06:49 Did you check out my comic series? 06:52 yes 2014 09 22